His Domain
by SLLS
Summary: Set in the not so distant future, hope is on Alice Johnson and her writings to help fight the growing epidemic of Freddy Krueger, as he moves even closer from his domain into ours. For good.
1. Chapter 1

His Domain

**His Domain**

**Disclaimer: I certainly don't own any of these characters (although I do like to think Freddy was based on my sister) so please don't sue me. Pretty please.**

**Authors Note: No Spoilers are contained that I'm aware of. This is set in the not so distant future where towns and cities are succumbing to Freddy Krueger and their only hope is Alice Johnson. This will be continued so please any feedback would be greatly welcomed.**

The computer keyboards clacked noisily in the silent room, the sound echoing off the bare walls. The entire house had the same theme in decoration; distinctly a lack of furniture, apart from the lone computer in the study and a mattress upstairs in the main bedroom, the house was bare of life. Much like every other house in her estate, and possibly even the country, if Freddy came few things could get in her way. Although there was an advantage to having the objects there, she knew in the end, as soon as she fell into a fitful sleep she'd regret it.

"Almost done…" She muttered to herself, one hand pushing her glasses further up her face and the other still working forcefully at the computer keys. With a final tap, her job was complete and she sighed in relief. "Thank God." Standing up she stretched her back and listened to several small cracks resound from her spine. She rubbed her sides, trying to soothe the throbbing pain and switched her printer on. Alice returned to the computer and printed the entire document, watching with eager eyes as it came out of her printer. What was once and idea, and now a solid object appearing before her. _If only everything could be this tangible, _she thought unhappily, thinking back to Freddy.

Once the pages had all but finished appearing, she scooped them up and slipped them into a small battered briefcase. Alice glanced around her in thought, sweeping the worktops in search for her supplies. "Christ… you'd think with nothing in the house things would be easier to find…Aha." She picked up a bottle of Coca Cola and slipped it into a large carrier bag, making sure that she had enough for the journey ahead. It wouldn't take that long but as the sun was coming down slowly, you never know what you might meet outside. Grabbing up her coat, she slipped it on quickly and hurried out of the house, locking the door firmly behind her.

The streets surrounding her were bleak, with the occasional child being rushed in by their anxious mothers. Bars being fitted to windows. Anyone would think she was back in Elm Street. The whistling wind carried itself past the houses and ruffled at Alice's hair. It was a cold night and she wouldn't want to be caught outside, but then again, when your asleep and Freddy's there, you never really get much choice as to where you run. A sad smile crept up on her face, directed at her neighbour who was sitting on their porch, a shotgun held firmly in her hands. Alice approached her slowly and sat down beside her, sniffing the fresh air which would soon be putrid with death and chaos.

"What went wrong?" Her neighbours head lolled slightly but shot back up quickly, the eyes alert yet dying. "I remember when I was little, that jump rope song used to haunt my dreams. One, two Freddy's coming for you. Three, four better lock your door…God. I don't understand how it got so out of hand."

Alice removed her bottle of drink form the bag and took a hearty swig, offering her neighbour one also, who greatly accepted. "It's fear. Freddy's thrives off our fear. Kids having random nightmares, it scares them to go to sleep, so in turn that fear feeds Freddy. Not directly of course but through the nightmares. His domain." Alice said the last words wistfully and began to fiddle with her briefcase slightly.

Noticing her movements, her neighbour asked, "Is that all in your new book?" Nodding Alice went to replace the drink in her carrier bag but thought better of it.

"How are you and your family doing for supplies tonight?"

Her neighbours head bobbed on her neck and the grip on the shotgun slackened. "Dave's drinking the last cup of coffee. The kids are tired and want to sleep but I just can't let them. We're completely out until tomorrow." The fear in her eyes made Alice cringe inside. She passed her bottle of Coke over to her neighbour and stood up sharply, gripping her briefcase tight. Her neighbour nodded her thanks and stood up also, embracing Alice. "Thank you."

"I'm damn well going to do something about him Joan. I swear." And with those last words Alice let go of her friend and dashed to her car. She fired up the engine and placed the briefcase down on the seat beside her. _Without my supply I'll have to be extra quick tonight, _she thought, a rush of excitement coursing through her. People were waiting on her book to do something about their lives and she was determined to help.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I certainly don't own any of these characters (although I do like to think Freddy was based on my sister) so please don't sue me

**Disclaimer: I certainly don't own any of these characters (although I do like to think Freddy was based on my sister) so please don't sue me. Pretty please.**

The car radio blared out of the opened windows, and Alice sang along to the music. Although she cringed at her voice, she couldn't think of any other way without her supplies of staying awake. The tension in the atmosphere was thick with fear and a car backfire could send the entire town into chaos. She was careful on the gas as she weaved her Dodge amongst the rubbish littering the roads, taking care not to disrupt her briefcase, or the files that lay inside.

"Hey!" A voice in the street yelled out at her. "Hey a little help over here please!" A disgruntled man in a white vest and beige pants shouted from outside his house. He waved her down and as she pulled over, he leant in through her window and grabbed at the car keys.

"Get the hell away from me." Alice uttered calmly, sliding out a handgun from her glove compartment. I don't have any supplies on me. I need to be somewhere." The man gave her a crazed look and back away his hands in the air defensively. As she hit the gas, she heard his yells in the distance.

"It's survival of the fittest here love! That gun won't save you from nothing!" Alice laughed quietly to herself, thinking, _you certainly aren't the fittest. _She looked in her rear view mirror as the man shuffled over to stand outside his house, where he would probably wait for the next car to drive past. Sighing, Alice settled her eyes back on the road ahead, her mind wandering back to the past few months and the outbreak of the 'epidemic'.

**7 Months Earlier**

_Screeeeeeech_. The sharp noise rang around the boiler room, tearing into Alice's ears. Grabbing the sides of her head defensively, she fought the growing fear inside her as Freddy appeared round the corner, a grim smile on his face. "You're not real. I'm not here."

Freddy cackled at her feeble protests and pulled a body out, which had been resting on a pipe nearby, and dropped it at Alice's feet. The stench was overwhelming and she couldn't help but gag, her eyes watering. After she regained her composure, she knelt down over the body, her eyes flitting up to study Freddy, who only tapped his knifes carelessly on a pipe. The body was only small, probably a child, Alice thought sadly, and she couldn't recognise any of the features, they'd been destroyed beyond recognition.

"It's awfully lonely over here." Freddy's voice was gruff and somewhat breathless. He was getting stronger, slowly but surely. Alice had recognised several nights that his power was regaining and he was stretching further into their world. "I need some new playmates." Glancing down at the body, it began to fidget on the floor, the eyes opened wide as did the mouth, only for blood to gurgle out. "As you can see they're not very playful."

Alice's eyes filled with anger and she approached Freddy slowly, whose smile dropped slightly and he raised up his knifes to protect him. This made Alice laugh slightly. He was strong enough for the children but not her powers. Not just yet. "You know something Freddy, I'm sick to death of having to be here, night after night." She glanced around at the surrounding, flinching as steam exited a pipe nearby. "It's hotter than hell." Her eyes remained fixed to Freddy now, a smile playing at her lips, which was quickly wiped off by Freddy's next remark.

Lowering his knifes, he smirked. "When her body's found," He beckoned to the writhing mass on the floor, "People are going to remember me, and what I do. Then the nightmares will begin, the fear will spread and I'll bring Hell to you." With his last words he lashed out at Alice, his knifes leaving shallow but noticeable cuts on her abdomen. She fell back and let out a short scream. Her body hit the mattress, she jolted awake and switched on her bedside lamp.

With sweat running down her body, she tenderly lifted up her shirt and looked at the scratches to her skin. A small amount of blood trickled from them which she quickly mopped away with the shirt, before tearing it off and chucking it beside her bed. Laying back, she shut her eyes again, fearing the worst of Freddy was still to come.

…

A horn in the distance brought her mind back to the car, and she hit the brakes, to no avail. Her Dodge hit the car ahead, with enough force to release the airbag and to throw Alice's head back. She groaned as she held her face, feeling blood trickle down from her nose. A horn blared again and it was the driver in front, who she could see swearing blind at her and hitting his steering wheel.

"Shit." She said shortly and felt the scars along her forehead, rubbing them gently. A reminder of Freddy's growing power. As she tried to clamber out of the car, she thrashed at her airbag in anger at her stupidity, and yet again, letting Freddy get to her.

"Hey" What the hell do you think-" The man's voice trailed off as he recognised the scars adorning her face. Offering her his hand, she gratefully took it and climbed down form the vehicle, wiping the blood from her face.

"Look I'm sorry about all this mess, I was a little distracted and… and I really don't know what came over me." She offered a small smile to the man whose mouth was agape at her. "What?"

"You're Alice Johnson aren't you? I've been reading your books, about Him." (The majority of the population she'd met referred to Freddy Krueger only by this term) The man glanced at her briefcase which had opened in the force, luckily none of the sheets inside had fallen out. "Is that the next one?" He asked, beckoning to it.

Alice turned and fished out the briefcase gently. She held it tight to her and answered, "Yeah, I was on my way to my publisher. I need to get there quick." The man nodded his sympathy and led her over to his car. "Only the back end was damaged during the collision, nothing else as far as I know. Please, take it, get where you need to go."

"I couldn't do that, you need to get home, or wherever you were heading." She smiled slightly, clutching the briefcase closer to her.

"Then I'll come with you, if we take it in turns to drive then neither of us can doze off for too long." His deep blue eyes glinted at her and she couldn't help but smile, admonishing herself for even the thought of driving with this stranger to enter her mind.

"I don't even know your name." She laughed, trying to cover her growing unease at the man.

Offering her his hand again, she took the time to notice the wedding band on his finger, and that it was tarnished, dried blood smattered on it. When he noticed her eyes analysing him, he withdrew his hand and lifted up the bottom of his shirt, to reveal deep scars across his well-built chest. "When siestas go bad." He gave a short little laugh but she could see the pain in his eyes, and the avoidance of mentioning the wedding ring directly. "My name's James Ulder." He offered his hand again and she took it, shaking it slowly.

Alice took a deep breath and lowered the briefcase a little. Letting her defences down. There was only one enemy today and that was Freddy. "Seen as I hit your car, I'll drive first."

James offered her the keys from his pocket which she took hurriedly, hearing a scream from a nearby house. "I suggest we get moving now." His eyes scanned the street, and watched as Alice ran to the driver's side and let herself in. His eyes lit up at the sight of her, but he scorned himself momentarily, at the thought of his wife. She opened the passenger door for him and he jumped in, slamming it behind him, making sure to lock it also, before they set off.


End file.
